The Tale of Zero's Teacher
by Tiny-Vodka
Summary: Louise Françoise, a failure at magic. The 'Zero' at everything. Zero magical talent, Zero temper, Zero appeal. But that changed when she summoned her familiar. What changes her familiar would bring her?


**Tale of Zero's Teacher**

Phase 1 - Zero Magician and Prodigy Teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero and other reference in this fiction.

x x x

Part 0 - Summoned to an Unknown World

x x x

Riiing~

The bell for the end of school rang as I was teaching my students.

"Alright! That's it for today! And don't forget that next week, we'll be having a science test."

I said that as I preparing my books on the table. The students are groaning and complained as they heard what I was saying.

"Don't complain too much. If you study hard enough, you can pass the test easily."

The chorus of agreement from my students can be heard after I said the last sentence, albeit with a little motivation in it.

I walked to the door and leave the classroom as the students followed my suit to go doing their activities or just go home.

"Ah! Soujirou-sensei!"

Hm? I heard someone called my name. I turned to the one who called me and spotted three of my students.

"Hm? Rurie-san, Tachibana-san and Kakkou-san? Is there something I can help?"

They are part of the Student Council. Kakkou Ganju, the President, Tachibana Ran, the Vice-President and Rurie Maki, the Treasurer.

And to be honest, I somewhat have crushes to them. I'm a healthy boy and even if I'm a teacher, I'm still 20! It's not my fault that I'm falling for beautiful girls whom 2-3 years younger than me!

Ehem! Back to the story! Kakkou then smiled at me which gave me a heartbeat. Damn my hormones!

"You see, sensei, I heard some delinquents hanging around near the school. The other students is somewhat felt afraid to go home a bit late and resulting skipping the club activities. If this continues, the qualities of our clubs will degrade."

Kakkou-san told me as her smile changed into a scowl on her face. Tachibana-san only nodding her head in agreement of the president.

"That's right, sensei! What should we do? We can't just ask them, right?"

Rurie-san said it as I began to think the solution. Hm... It's true that the delinquent's activities are increasing recently.

"Then, I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it."

I told them as they showed a shocked face at my statement.

"But sensei!"

"It's dangerous!"

"Yeah! Those guys are bad guys!"

I laughed at their statement and pats their heads, which earning me a red-faced girls.

Well, after that, I departed and leave the school for my home. I guess, I'll prepare the tools for cleaning the garbage.

x x x

So that's the delinquents? They look like bunch of idiots that want to have fun to me.

Right now, I'm at the place where the thugs usually hanging around. They didn't look too intimidating to me though. Like a bunch of kids that thought they are the toughest people in the world.

Sliiing!

I pull out my steel wires on my hands and stretched it in front of me. Time for cleaning some garbage.

"Tck tck tck! All of you, I ask you to leave this area and never show your face in here again!"

Well, diplomacy first, violence second. Though they will never to sort to that thing, which makes it easier for me.

The thugs looked at me and thrown insults to me that I don't feel to hear it. Instead I blurred and then appeared at their back, facing an opposites side from them, with both of my hands crossed and faced down to the ground.

"Soujirou style: The Way of Binding - Steel of Air-Hanger."

All of the thugs are flying in the air while struggling for breath. Their struggles lasted for a couple seconds and then the fainted as I released the wires that held them.

Huh... Now I'm going home. What a waste of time! I thought they can offer me an entertainment.

"Heed me..."

Huh? What's that? A woman voice? How can she sneaked to me undetected?

I searched around for the sign of living, only to found nothing.

"Answer me..."

Alright! This gave me the creeps!

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

I shouted in hope that the culprit showed herself, only to find nothing again.

"And bring forth my familiar!"

Then a bright light came under me as I shielded my eyes from the light. Ugh! What is this light?!

Then, suddenly I felt my body sunk to the ground as if the ground was sucking me.

"Wha! What the!?"

Before even I have the time to shout, the ground had already swallowed my whole body to it and my consciousness started to faded.

What I can remember was I, Soujirou Kazuki, a teacher at Gekko Academy, was sucked into the ground.

x x x

Boom!

Gah! What the!? Eh? I'm still alive?! But then, where am I? I can't tell it as my vision was obstructed by a white thick smoke.

Hm? A voice? And it's not a japanese? What was that language?

Then a strong of wind blows away the thick smoke, revealing a bunch of teenagers that wore an uniform, guess from a school, but with the cloak at their shoulders. Just like some novel I read.

But what catches my attention was the small girl at the center of the crowd. She had a bright pink hair. Never saw that color in my life. The girl's face was red, either from embarrassment or anger. I picked the last as the crowds shouting something that I guess insults cause they laughed afterward.

Then a bald man with a pair of glasses, holding a crooked staff in his hand walked to me.

"Um... Where am I?"

I asked them. One of the people from the crowds shouting again and earned laugh from his peers. The bald man, put a confused face instead laughing with the crowds and opened his mouth.

Different language? I slapped myself as I remember it. Of course! I already heard them talked a different language from japanese!

But now I can deduct it was france's, though with a different accent that I never heard of.

"Uh, sorry... But where am I?"

I asked him with france this time. The bald man then smiled at me.

"Ah! As I said, my name is Colbert Jean. And you are in the Tristain Magic Academy."

Tristain? Where was that? I never heard of it, in present time nor ancient time. And magic? What was that mean? I mean I know magic. My mother's bloodline was one of that. But an academy that teaches magic? I never heard of that?

and before I ask my next question, the pink haired girl tugged Colbert's sleeve.

"Professor! This must be some kind of mistake! I want to redo the ritual!"

She demanded as Colbert's face turned into a serious scowl.

"Miss Vallière, the Summoning Ritual is a sacred rite from the ancient time. I would never allowed any person to sully it with such 'redoing'!"

Colbert told the girl sternly, which made the girl looks disappointed. And Summoning Ritual? Am I summoned by her? For what?

The girl nodded and proceed to walk to me. Then she pointed her wand at me!

"Hey hey! What are you doing!?"

She ignored me and began chanting. I just tensed for the incoming attack. But what I received was surprising.

She kissed me.

She kissed me in the lip.

She kissed me in the lip after meet for a couple of minutes.

Then she released and showed a dissatisfied face. Hey if you don't like it, don't do it!

But before I told her that...

"Ow! Hot! Hot!"

A sudden pain emerged in my body. It feels like you are burned alive. Then the pain focused at my left hand, which I brought it to my face to examine it.

"It's just a familiar rune branded to you! Just hold the pain! It'll disappear soon!"

She told me that. Sorry lady, but this pain isn't something you can take so lightly.

But she was right. The pain was subsided. I looked at my right hand and spotted something that she said 'Rune'.

Old Norse? Which is it? Gothenburg/Bahuslän Runes? And it's Gundolf? What's that?

"May I take a look at that?"

Colbert then suddenly appeared to me and asked me. What the!? Am I becoming dull?

I just nodded at him as he jotted down in his paper, probably copying it while muttering something interesting.

"Okay! The ritual is a success! All of you can go back to your dorm!"

Colbert dismissed the crowds as he and the other flying. Are you kidding me!? Flying!? Is magic in this world is like a water? Easy to find?

"Hah! You better walk to the dorm zero!"

"She can't even cast a simple explosion!"

"A very fitting for a commoner familiar! Both are a failure!"

They insulted her. Poor girl. But, the teacher seems to ignore it and just fly away.

"Hey, familiar! Come with me!"

She ordered me as she turned and the leave. Well, I just shrugged my shoulders and proceed to follow her. I don't know where am I and where the hell is Tristain.

x x x

"...and you're telling me that you came from another world?"

She asked me with exasperated expression. Who wouldn't? She must be thinking I was fooling with her.

Me? Another world? No matter how I spelled it, it's just unbelievable. It's like I'm lying to her, even I can't believe it. But those things in the sky convinced me.

Two moons.

There are two moons in the sky. No matter how I thought, this isn't earth anymore.

"Yeah... Another world, Parallel world, or more scientific is another planet. But I doubt the last one as I saw the geography of this land."

After I looked at the map that Louise, the pink-haired girl, provided me, I was surprised. The land was so much like mine. The land was a continent that they called Halkeginia and it nearly resembled the western europe. Even the nations' names. Tristain, Galia, Germania and Romalia. And there's a nation that aren't in the continent, namely Albion.

Tristain, is where I am right now. It's small compared to the other nations. On it's northeast, is Germania, the largest nations. It covered most of the eastern Europe and western Russian. Then Galia, located on Tristain's southeast. It occupied where France and Iberia should be. on it's south, the Romalia is located. It covered most of the present Italy.

"But it's unbelievable! Are you fooling around with me!?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. As if I know that. She seems to be angrier as I dismissed her like that, but calmed down as she took a deep breath and massaged her forehead.

"Ah... Why did I got a familiar like this? Oh Founder!"

She then stood up and began to stripped. Oy oy! Even though you're not my taste, but still...

Then a clothe dropped on my head. I pick it up and saw panty.

"What the?"

I just muttered that words. Well, what your reaction if someone dropped a panty that still fresh? If you know what I mean.

"Wash those! And don't forget to wake me up at morning for breakfast!"

She said it as she go into the bed. I just shrugged and walk to the door. Maybe I can localized myself as I'm doing the chore.

x x x

"Where the heck the people doing their laundry here!?"

I asked no one as I walked through the corridor. This place is huge! I even got lost three times and ended at Louise's dorm each time I lost!

Hm? A sound? Thank goodness! I can ask them about the layout of this place.

I proceed to the source of the sound and spotted two figures. Perfect! Now I can ask them... Maybe not.

"Oh lord Guiche... Are you really serious about that?"

"Of course, Katie! After all, I can't lie in front of your beautiful eyes!"

They're just lovebirds that flirting with each other. It just crushed my hope as I saw them. Damn! There's no way that I can ask them!

Turned my heels, I proceed to take another route in order to not disturb them.

Like Kamijou Touma said,  
Such Misfortune.

x x x

"Thanks Siesta! You're my lifesaver!"

Right now, I'm at the fountain outside of the castle. I'm lucky to bump with Siesta, a maid in the academy.

"Oh it's not a problem, Mr. Soujiroukazuki."

I facevaulted at that. How can she merged my name like that? Siesta then just looked at me with a confused face.

"No. It's Soujirou. Kazuki. Soujirou is my family name."

I told her as I rubbed my hair. Siesta giggled at that and it infected me as I laughed with her.

"Siesta, I have something I want to ask."

I said it as I finished my laugh. Siesta raised her brows and smiled at me. Damn! Down, hormones! Down!

"I heard everyone saying 'commoner' and 'noble'. What the difference? I mean, except the status difference."

Siesta tilting her head as if she is confused at something. Kuh! Why did women always so cute when they do that!?

"Um... Mr. Soujirou didn't know?"

Hm... From her question, I can tell that this is a common sense around here.

"Just Kazuki is fine. And to be honest, I'm not from Halkeginia. My homeland is much further on the east."

She perked at the mention of my homeland. She seems curious about that.

"So... Kazuki's home is the other side of the Holy Land?"

She asked me. Holy Land... What was that? I think I'll have to research a bit.

"No. It's farther. Beyond the sea. My country was nicknamed as the 'Country of The Rising Sun'."

Siesta nodded, enthusiasm on her face. I told them about the Japanese at the Toyotomi Shogunate. In return, she told me about the land's system.

Halkeginia still using the feudalism or monarchy system. Each country have their own monarch. The monarch gave the land to the nobles, and the nobles gave the monarch their military power.  
And I'm surprised about how they differing the noble and commoner, and it's magic. The one who can use magic is noble, while the one who can't is commoner. What the hell is that system?

"Hm... Are you a commoner, Siesta?"

I asked her. But it's obviously clear the answer was! She was a maid!

"Yes. I'm a commoner like you. I can't use magic."

I smiled. I poked Siesta's shoulder and when she turned around,

Wush!

A flame created from the tip of my finger. I blow it off and put my finger at my lip.

"Th-That's-"

Siesta's face showed a shocking expression, with a hanging jaw. I just smiled at her.

"It's our little secret~"

I told her as I winked my eye. She blushed at that and I stood up as I finished my laundry.

I bid farewell to her and leave her alone, still hanging her jaw. I chuckled as I saw her expression was funny.

Well then. A world full of magic? This is interesting!

x x x

Bio:

Name: Soujirou Kazuki

Age: 20

Likes: Study, Experiment, His Students

Dislikes: Harming His Students

Occupation: Teacher (former), Familiar

History: A young scion of Soujirou clan with a magician bloodline. He's a prodigy that finished his college at the age of 18 and published a thesis that made a lot of scientist into a shame at the age of 19. At the age of 20, he started his career with becoming a teacher in a prestigious school.

x x x

AN - Finished the prologue! I'm still new in this fanfiction, so please forgive me if I made mistakes. And please review if you can!

Next: Part 1 - Teaching In The Unknown World


End file.
